


Always Look at You

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 蘇格蘭場探長和官員是怎麼認識的？





	Always Look at You

「早安，Sir。」  
「早，Anthea。」  
「今天的探長看起來精神不錯。」  
「的確，他昨天睡得很好。」

Anthea笑著將手中的不加糖咖啡放在辦公桌上，不意外看到Mycroft滿足的微笑。  
將近兩年來，這微笑都不曾間斷過，有時Anthea都忍不住羨慕Lestrade可以如此輕鬆的佔有男人這般溫柔的一面。

「相信您今天的會議也會十分順利。」  
「我也這麼希望啊，只要那群人不要奢望用一些小把戲博取同情。」  
「希望如此。那我先出去了。」  
「好的。」

Mycroft稍稍點點頭，目光依舊牢牢鎖在螢幕中忙碌的人影上，眼裡溢滿了溫柔的情愫。

「Anderson！不要把你的標本放在飲水機上！！」  
「真是的，一大早就火氣這麼大。」  
輕笑著啜了一口咖啡，眉頭立刻皺了起來。超級苦。

將目標轉移到放在公事包裡的早餐，Lestrade早起親手做的。  
打開盒蓋就一陣香氣撲鼻，一半是純正的法式吐司，一半是薯泥可頌。

Mycroft沒有立即享用，而是靜靜欣賞。  
這是他在兩年前從未想過能夠得到的，在夢中也奢望的幸福。

「你這樣子，會讓我覺得無以回報啊，Greg……」  
對著螢幕不自覺的喃喃著，手指忍不住點了點那總是歇不下來的人。

這畫面自兩年前似乎就是如此，只是懷抱的感情已經不同了。  
兩年前，那個神奇的夜晚……  
※  
「Sir，Baker Street小組傳來消息，Mr。 Holmes又把他們甩開了。」  
「……有確切一點的消息嗎？」  
「組長回報Mr。 Holmes是在看到一則謀殺案新聞後興奮的出門。」

又來了……。Mycroft有點頭疼的捏了捏鼻樑，手伸向控制鍵調閱了幾個監視器畫面。

「案發地點？」  
「在東區。但Scotland Yard已經將屍體送進檢驗室，也許Mr。 Holmes會在那。負責此案的是重案組，DI Lestrade。」

沉著臉點點頭，Mycroft又按了幾個按鈕，螢幕立刻來到Scotland Yard內部，重案組辦公室，而且毫不費力的找到穿著黑色大風衣的Sherlock，神情激動的在和一個男子爭論什麼。

「放出聲音。」

「……我跟你說了，死者認識兇手，而且兇手是和她親近的人。」  
「你沒有證據！」  
「我有！只要你別在這裡浪費時間，給我看看現場！」  
「你沒有這個權力！」  
「可是你有，只要讓我看一眼，我可以幫你破案。」  
「……我憑什麼要相信你？」

「DI Lestrade的檔案，Sir。」  
「謝謝。」  
Mycroft頭也沒回的接過檔案，另一手忙著敲鍵盤，將畫面放大到能夠清楚看見Sherlock和男人的臉。

帶著憤怒、懷疑，不，是半信半疑，男人的臉上混雜著多種情緒。

「沒有我的幫助，你找再多人都是浪費時間，Scotland Yard裡一半是飯桶，一半是白痴。」  
「說話小心點！」

另一個男人走進了畫面，穿著無塵衣，是一名法醫，雙拳緊握、肩膀拱起。  
不只有他是如此，原本坐在辦公桌前的組員一個接著一個站起身，將Sherlock團團圍住。

「Sir？」  
「調派人員進入Scotland Yard，進入最高……」

「住手。」

沉穩的男中音從音響中傳出，簡潔明快，帶著身為老大的威嚴。  
男人撥開了人群，來到Sherlock面前，推開了氣得想撲上前的法醫。

「你真的可以找到證據？證明兇手是誰，而不只是推測？」  
「當然。」  
「如果你沒做到呢？浪費了我們的時間又浪費人力總要有些補償。」

人群又開始躁動，有人甚至揮舞著拳頭叫囂著。

Mycroft微微仰起頭，神色高傲看著不為所動，直視著Sherlock的男人。  
這不光是對Sherlock的挑釁，而是對Holmes家族的邀戰。

「就憑這樣的案子要讓Sherlock失誤？這是——」  
「不可能的事。」

人群完全沸騰起來，怒罵、羞辱、恐嚇，但是沒有人敢真正衝上前。  
Lestrade帶隊很有一套，在重案組，老大的命令就是一切。

Mycroft笑著看男人的沉默，像是在思考Sherlock的話到底有多少可信，又像是在思考Sherlock是不是瘋了、該不該相信。

出乎意料，Lestrade笑了。

「就相信你這一次，小伙子。」

「……？」  
Mycroft有些反應不過來，他看到Lestrade拿著搜索票、帶著Sherlock走出螢幕，後面還跟著幾名面有怒氣的組員。

他相信Sherlock？他接受了Sherlock的態度？

「Sir，要派人跟著嗎？」  
「……派一個小隊就好了。半小時後備車到現場，我要親自見見這位探長。」  
「Yes。」

 

「……我還是不明白你怎麼辦到的，我根本就看不出來一枚戒指乾不乾淨和兇手是吃醋的丈夫中間有何關聯。」  
「用用你生鏽的大腦好嗎？我真懷疑你的腦組織到底有沒有徹底發育完成。」  
「嘿！說話注意點。我好歹帶你來這裡。」  
「那是因為你需要我幫你。」  
「……算了。我還不知道你的名字，自我介紹一下。」  
「……Sherlock Holmes。」  
「喔，好。我是——」  
「Gregory Lestrade。全Scotland Yard裡破案率名列前茅，算是比較有腦的動物。」  
「……你說話一直都這樣嗎？」  
「沒錯。」  
「……。」  
Lestrade無言的看著認識還不到兩小時的年輕人，Sherlock Holmes。

現在的年輕人脾氣都這麼火爆就對了？

「沒事的話我要走了。」  
「不留下來做筆錄？」  
「沒興趣。」

Sherlock說完風衣一甩，轉身就走，期間停了下來，掏出手機按了按。  
過了幾秒，Lestrade的手機鈴聲大作，一個不知名的來電者。

「我的手機號碼。有不懂的細節再問我，我考慮看看要不要回答。」  
「……真是謝謝你啊。你怎麼知道我的手機號碼的？」

Sherlock只是皺了皺鼻子，不發一語的離開了命案現場。  
Lestrade翻了翻白眼，搖了搖頭，默默的開始收拾堆在桌子上的無塵衣，其他組員都帶著證據去抓犯人了，整棟屋子裡靜悄悄的，牆上還留著一灘血。

「看來這棟屋子是賣不出去嘍。」  
「同意您的看法，Mr. Lestrade。」  
「誰？！」

Lestrade迅速轉過身，右手回收，左腳往前，左手橫檔，瞪著站在門下的陌生男人。  
男人只是笑了笑，轉了轉手中的黑傘，另一隻手平舉，沒有攜帶武器。

「如果我真的要攻擊你，探長，你覺得我會選在這種時候嗎？只有我們兩個，又沒攜帶任何武器。」

Lestrade沒有回答，謹慎的盯著男人，尋找任何逃脫的機會。

「別緊張，我只是來打個招呼。我相信Sherlock應該還沒有成熟到能夠得體的介紹自己。」  
「你認識他？」  
「是的，是的。我認識Sherlock，從他還是個嬰兒開始。」  
「嬰兒？」  
「沒錯。我是他的哥哥。」

 

「喔喔，下班了下班。」  
「Anderson，你報告做完了沒？」  
「早就做完交上去啦老大。」  
「那就好。」  
Anderson聳聳肩，一低頭就看見了Lestrade桌上的報告。  
「你確定要把那個怪胎的事寫進去？」  
「為什麼不？」  
Lestrade揉了揉眼睛，他已經盯著電腦超過五個小時，就為了這份報告。  
「他既不是線民又不是目擊者，而且他介入調查。」  
Anderson厭惡的口氣像是有人把他的標本丟進鍋裡煮一樣。  
「這倒是真的……可是不能不寫啊，這樣是欺瞞上級。」  
「沒人說不會有人知道啦！」  
「可是我都已經打完了！」你休想要我再打一遍……  
Anderson翻了個白眼，揮揮手邊往電梯走，「算了算了，隨便你吧。」

Lestrade雙手環胸，默默的看著Anderson進電梯。

這樣算是飯桶還是白痴？

搖搖頭，Lestrade決定早點回家，看電視喝啤酒，也許還可以親自下廚弄點好東西吃……？  
「能早點結案真好……」雖然遇上了一個瘋子，和一個瘋子的哥哥。

剎那間，Mycroft莫測高深的笑容閃進了腦海，還有那把雨傘。  
Lestrade探了探口袋，找到了一張硬紙卡，Mycroft臨走前給他的。

『我很關心Sherlock，而他在接下來的日子裡，必定會不斷地試圖和你保持聯繫。』  
『為什麼？』  
『因為他的嗜好就是追求破案的刺激。』  
『……你確定？』  
『名片前面是我的辦公室電話，後面是我的私人電話，如果你需要幫助，或是Sherlock有什麼狀況，請立即聯繫我，我會竭盡所能。』

「……希望我一輩子都不會用到。」

說是這麼說，Lestrade還是把手機掏出來，在「Work」的群組中又增加一個人，後面不忘括號備註：「怪人」。  
※  
Anthea覺得最近長官很怪。  
不是外表的問題，而是……難以形容。  
在外人看來，Mycroft依舊精明如昔，但是Anthea還是覺得不大對勁。  
這麼說吧，她從未遇過Mycroft簽公文是簽過一次後過了幾分鐘，又必須把那份公文拿出來再看過一次。  
這只有一種解釋，長官無法專注於他的工作。

「Sir，您需要再來杯咖啡嗎？」  
「謝謝，我精神很好。」

可是您已經第三次重看公文了！

「Sir……」  
「我沒事，Anthea。」  
拒絕的語氣已經夠強烈了，Anthea只能服從，放下手上的公文後走出辦公室。

Mycroft在門關上後重重地嘆了口氣。他怎麼會不知道她的擔憂？最近他真的分心的厲害，雖然沒有釀成災害，但是夠危險了。  
放任自己重重沉入扶手椅中，腦袋放空，心思遠飄，等到他回過神來，右手已經不自覺得打開了監視器，畫面定格在辦公桌前的男人身上。  
Mycroft不感到詫異，自從和Lestrade會面後的一個禮拜，他天天都在觀察這個男人，到後來甚至有點……上癮。

說穿了，Lestrade就是個很普通的男人。  
結過婚，幾年前離了，現在一個人住在公寓。  
熱愛足球，會在深夜重看比賽。  
喜歡可樂，討厭濃縮咖啡，但是為了提振精神，每天還是會喝。  
人緣不錯，尤其是桃花運，儘管如此，資料當中顯示他是個潔身自愛的人。  
一步步從基層打拼到現在，歲月在他的髮色上留下痕跡，卻抹滅不了他對這份工作的熱愛。  
還有對人性的樂觀……。

距離上次會面，不多不少，過了一個月，Lestrade從未打過電話給他，但是Sherlock已經快把全Scotland Yard搞瘋了。  
有好幾次，Lestrade已經怒氣沖沖的拿起了手機翻找通訊錄，卻又在最後搖了搖頭作罷。  
有好幾次，Mycroft辦公室的電話一響起，他的心就不聽指揮，但最後總是失望收場。

你到底怎麼了，Mycroft Holmes？

強迫自己關了螢幕，但是早已溜走的心思呢？

 

結束了心不在焉的一天，仰躺在自家的大床上。  
Mycroft嘗試閉上眼睛培養睡意，心底的小聲音卻在催促他去拿放在書房的手機。

拜託，現在已經凌晨兩點多，他不會打來的……  
他可能會突然想到什麼事……  
明天還要開會，早點休息吧。  
可是他也許……

胡思亂想之際，巴哈無伴奏大提琴前奏忽然響起，是Mycroft的手機鈴聲。  
Mycroft從床上跳起，大步穿過走廊，走進書房，拿起桌上的手機。

DI Lestrade

「……喂？」  
「請問是Mr. Holmes嗎？」  
是他，真的是他。  
「……是的。」  
「我是——」  
「DI Lestrade。 我知道。」  
對方沉默了一陣，似乎有點驚訝。  
「我，呃，很抱歉這麼晚了還——」  
「不要緊的，我也還沒睡。」

別急的跟初戀小伙子一樣啊，Mycroft！

「喔，喔，這樣啊……」  
又是一陣沉默，聽筒裡只聽得見細微的呼吸聲，Mycroft感覺手心發熱，心跳噗通噗通不肯安靜。  
「……算了，沒事了。很抱歉打擾你……」  
「Gregory！」  
「……你怎麼知道我的名字？」  
「我，我問過你們組裡的人。」  
「喔，是這樣……。」  
「那個……」  
Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇，手忍不住敲擊書桌，就算面對美國總統他也沒這麼緊張。  
「Mr. Holmes？」  
「你，還好嗎？」

天啊，他怎麼會問這個，他怎麼會這麼蠢？！

Lestrade沒有立即回應，過了幾秒，疲憊無助的聲音傳了過來。  
「不是，太好……」  
「跟我弟弟有關？」  
「是的。」  
「這樣子的話，你要不要和我聊聊？」  
「……我還是不要佔用你的時間了。」  
「不，不會的。」絕對不會的，「來我家，我可以去載你。一起喝杯咖啡？」  
另一端又再次沉默，比前兩次的時間都還要長。  
就在Mycroft覺得心涼的時候，Lestrade猶豫的聲音傳來了，「……好吧。我還在辦公室，你到的時候提醒我一下？」  
「好。」  
「……謝謝你。」

 

「進來吧。隨意一點沒關係的。」  
「謝謝。」  
Lestrade勉強的笑了笑，順著Mycroft的指引往前走。  
Mycroft看著他無精打采的背影，口中澀澀的說不出是什麼感覺。

在他到Scotland Yard時，Lestrade就只穿件西裝薄外套站在大街上，雙唇凍得發白，兩眼無神的看著路面。  
『怎麼不多穿一件大衣！』  
『……』  
一路上Lestrade都保持沉默，只有在Mycroft說話時轉過頭，像個沒有心，卻聽得到聲音的木偶。

「我來泡咖啡，你先吃點東西。」  
「不必麻煩——」  
「一點也不麻煩。」

不容拒絕，Mycroft將Lestrade拉進座位裡，轉過身打開咖啡研磨機，又開了爐子燒水，還從櫥櫃中拿出麵條、冰箱中拿出蕃茄。

「蕃茄湯和麵條，可以嗎？」  
「……謝謝你。」  
研磨機有點吵，Lestrade不得不提口氣大聲說話。

Mycroft又從冰箱拿出牛奶，開啟咖啡機，將新鮮牛奶倒進去製作奶泡。

「跟平常一樣八分糖嗎？」  
「……我，我不知道我平常是喝多少糖。」

糟糕……

Mycroft深深覺得自己是個笨蛋。  
「那，我先試試八分糖，你如果覺得不好喝再做一杯。」  
「沒關係的，不用這麼講究。」  
「不行。這是很重要的。」  
Mycroft拿著糖罐認真的看著Lestrade，臉頰還有些氣鼓鼓的，眉頭稍稍皺了幾折。

Lestrade噗哧一笑，手連忙舉起遮住快壓抑不下的嘴角。

「抱歉……，你平常都這樣幫人家泡咖啡的嗎？」  
Mycroft聳聳肩，轉回去注意研磨機運作完成了沒。  
「說實話，我已經幫一個人泡咖啡泡了一個月，但是他不知道。」  
「……是你弟弟嗎？」

是Mycroft的錯覺嗎？研磨機上Lestrade的臉，為什麼突然顯得這麼……落寞？

「不是，他從懂事起就不肯喝我的咖啡。」  
「你們兩個感情不好嗎？上次我跟他提起你，他氣得不得了。」  
「好像我是他的敵人一樣。」  
「對！恨不得把你痛揍一頓。」  
「如果他有機會和恰當的理由，我毫不懷疑他會這麼做。」

將打好的熱奶泡優雅的覆在香醇的咖啡上，配著身後Lestrade爽朗的笑聲，和透過監視器聽到的不一樣，有種魔力，會讓人心情愉悅，會讓人，想多聽幾次……。

「我來幫裝麵吧，都讓你弄有點不好意思。」  
「不要緊的，你是客人。」  
「不，別忘了還有一道湯。雖然我覺得我應該吃不下……」  
「你看起來一個晚上都沒吃東西。」應該說從中午開始就沒吃。  
「我從中午就——你知道的，很忙。」  
「我知道。」

Lestrade抬起頭看了看Mycroft的側臉，又低下頭專注在麵條上。  
咖啡機離爐子不遠，兩人的手肘時不時的會擦過對方的，帶著一點點的尷尬，然後分開。  
研磨機在磨第二杯咖啡，屬於Lestrade的那杯已經在餐桌上，冉冉的生著霧氣，Lestrade沒有移動，只是默默的站在Mycroft身邊，不斷用叉子卷著麵條，卻不放入口中。

「看起來不合胃口？加點調味料？」  
「不，不是的……。」  
「你還好嗎？」你的臉色，好蒼白……  
Lestrade注視著Mycroft的雙眼，像要找尋什麼，又像是疑惑。  
「我想，還是別煮湯了，我吃不下這麼多。」  
「好。」  
兩人還是沒有動作，靜靜的看著對方的雙眼。

Mycroft咬了咬唇，試探性的拉著Lestrade的手，回到桌邊，把手中剛泡好，熱得燙手的咖啡放在Lestrade面前。

「那杯已經有點冷了，這杯給你。」  
「謝謝。」  
「不客氣。喝一點吧，會感覺好一些。」

Lestrade點點頭，小心吹涼了表面，啜了一口。

「……」  
「怎麼樣？」  
Lestrade停下了啜飲的動作，驚訝的看著手中的液體，又抬起頭看看Mycroft。  
「Gregory?」  
「這……很好喝。」  
「呃，嗯，其實……」  
「我是說真的，很好喝。你泡的咖啡很好喝。」  
「我…呃……謝謝。」  
Lestrade笑著又喝了一口，滿意的閉上眼。  
「你可以多喝一些…我是說，你想喝的時候可以跟我說，我……」

Lestrade露齒微笑，眼睛微微瞇起，眼角的線條彎彎的。  
Mycroft手足無措的拿起咖啡杯就灌了一口，只覺得臉頰上的熱氣更旺了，衝得讓人眼睛不聽使喚、不知道該看哪裡。

「我一開始還以為，你是那種趾高氣昂的公家人員。看來是我錯了。」  
「不，你其實沒有……我是為政府工作沒錯。」  
「但是你人滿好的。」  
「也沒有多好，我只是盡我應盡的責任。」

Lestrade笑了笑，垂下眼眸，嘴角的笑容又黯淡下去，手指無意識的畫著杯耳。

「你知道，今天Sherlock又幫我們破了一個案子嗎？」  
「關於一個孩子。」  
「對，一個小女孩，才剛上小學，什麼事對她而言都才剛開始。」  
Mycroft沒有插話，只是拉開椅子坐了下來，看著Lestrade的側臉。  
「Sherlock幫我們找到了綁匪，很快速，真的很快速。  
「我們鎖定了目標，我讓Sally組織了一個營救小隊要首先救出人質。  
「Sherlock說我是浪費時間，不知用了什麼把戲弄走了武器庫裡的一把手槍……」  
「他，打中了那個女孩……？」  
「沒有，只是擦出一道小傷，皮肉傷。他成功制服了綁匪。」

Lestrade咬著自己的下唇，右手緊握著。  
Mycroft慢慢的探出手，覆再Lestrade的肩上，輕輕拍著。

「我對他大吼，我告訴他這樣很危險，那女孩可能就會……  
「他很不屑，他說這沒什麼大不了的，我應該對他的槍法有信心。  
「他媽的他有沒有搞錯啊？！那是一條人命欸，那只是個孩子！」  
「Gregory……」  
「就算他會破案那又怎樣？就算他該死的總是能夠看出線索間的關聯性又怎樣？他根本就不在乎別人的感受！自大狂！神經病！」  
「Gregory，冷靜——」  
「我不要冷靜！你是他的哥哥，你會不知道他嗎？還是說你跟他一樣，不把別人當一回事——」

……？

Lestrade的身體突然被溫暖的物體環繞，還有一股香氣，有點類似古龍水的氣息。  
Mycroft抱著他，有力的大手輕柔的撫著他的肩背，下巴輕輕支在額頭邊。

「冷靜，沒事的，沒事的，Gregory。」  
「……Mr. Holmes?」  
「Mycroft, please。」  
「我，你……」

Mycroft沒有說話，只是伸長了手把屬於Lestrade的杯子挪到了Lestrade眼前。  
對他而言，一切彷彿都這麼自然，就連這分溫柔也是……  
Lestrade眼眶有些發熱，臉頰也是。驚訝，呆滯，還有，緊張。

「說吧，把心事都說出來會好一些。我明白Sherlock，他就是這樣的一個人。」  
「……我覺得自己蠢斃了。」  
「為什麼呢？」  
「我不知道。我覺得自己這些年來的努力都是垃圾，我沒辦法達到他那種程度的。」  
「很困擾嗎？」  
「對……。」  
「但是，在這之前，在還沒遇上Sherlock之前，你不也做得很好嗎？」  
「可是……」  
「可是？」  
「我不知道，我真的不知道……。」  
「你不知道，到底該不該繼續接受我弟弟的協助。」  
「那是『騷擾』好嗎！你該看看他傳了多少封簡訊告訴我他很無聊。」  
「我明白。真的。」  
「他也會傳給你？」  
「是的。提醒我該執行某種瘦身計畫或是飲食療程。」  
「……你不必吧？」  
「喔，這只是他關心我的一種方式罷了。」  
「你還真樂觀。」  
「有這樣一個弟弟，我還能怎麼辦？」  
「……我完全沒辦法想像，你們的家族。」  
Mycroft挑了挑眉，嘴角勾出一抹神秘的微笑。  
「有興趣到我們家的莊園渡假嗎？」  
「……還是算了吧。」

Lestrade裝作打了個寒顫，憂慮的看了Mycroft一眼，帶著惡作劇的微笑。

「那真是太可惜了。」  
Mycroft惋惜的搖搖頭，誇張的嘆了口氣，惹得Lestrade哈哈大笑。  
Mycroft微愣，看著Lestrade的笑容，移不開視線。

察覺了Mycroft的沉默，Lestrade漸漸平息了下來，臉頰上剛退下去的熱潮又衝了回來。  
耳邊有「咚咚」的悶響，有力的加快著，是Mycroft的心跳聲……

「那個，我想我該回去了。」  
「喔，對。我，我該送你回去了。」  
「嗯……。」

Mycroft你這個白痴！

「那個，其實你可以留下來。我可以睡書房。」  
「沒有客房嗎？」  
「這間沒有，我很少讓人來。」  
「你有『不只一間』房子？」  
「對，但也只是『房子』。對我而言，這裡才是『家』。」

Lestrade點點頭，推開了Mycroft的手站起身，一口一口喝光了半冷的咖啡。

「我載你。」  
「其實，這麼晚了，不必麻煩……」  
「就是因為這麼晚了，才更要載你。」

Mycroft輕推著Lestrade走向玄關，途中拿下掛在衣架上的兩件大衣，一件披上Lestrade的肩膀。

「不用啦！我不冷的。」  
「出去你就知道了。」  
「Mr. Hol……」  
「Mycroft。」  
Lestrade挑了挑眉，乖乖的穿上Mycroft的大衣，一把拉開大門……。

好吧，他是對的……。

「走吧。」  
「冷死了……」  
「大衣釦子扣上了嗎？」  
「嗯……。你去拿車吧，我等你。」  
「真的扣好了？你的臉色不好……」  
「你再不快去牽車我才是真的不好……」

 

黑色的奧迪在巷子前緩緩停下。Lestrade堅持剩下的路他用走的就好了。

「那個，Mycroft。」  
「嗯？」  
「今天，謝謝你。」  
「這是我該做的。」  
Lestrade手搭在門把上，握緊又鬆開，黑棕色的眼睛反射著路燈的光。  
「我想，我還是會繼續找Sherlock幫忙。」  
「……真的？」  
「嗯。我想，他只是，不知道該怎麼和人交往吧？就像是，不太懂得表達自己。」  
「……你不用勉強的。」  
「不。我是認真的。」  
Mycroft說不出話，從來沒有人會在見過Sherlock真正的個性後這樣對他說，告訴他能夠接受Sherlock。  
「……謝謝你。」  
「我沒有做什麼啊。」  
「不管怎樣，謝謝。」  
「這是我要說的吧？」  
Lestrade和Mycroft相視而笑，又別開了視線，反覆摩挲著門把。  
「那，晚安。今天謝謝你。」  
「不客氣。晚安。」  
Lestrade最後回望了一眼，推開了車門，低溫迅速灌進了車裡，冷得讓人直打顫。

快說點什麼啊，快說點東西……

「Gregory!」  
「……？」  
Lestrade關上了車門，鼻子上已經凍得紅紅的。  
Mycroft腦袋一片空白，嘴巴開開合合的卻吐不出任何一個字。

冷靜，冷靜……

「「你明天有空嗎？」」

欸……？

「我想，我該早點把大衣還你。」  
「喔，那，一起午餐？」  
「恐怕不行，要開會。晚餐？」  
「不行，我晚上有個會要開。」  
「這樣子啊……」

去他的黨務會議……

「不然這樣，我開會前有半小時的空檔，我可以去Scotland Yard找你。」  
「大概幾點？」  
「六點左右。」  
「那你快到時打給我，我到樓下找你？」  
「我上去找你就可以了。」  
「不行，要是被Anderson那群人知道你是Sherlock的哥哥你就糟了！」  
「……不過是重案組的拒絕往來戶。」  
「嘿！認真點！」  
Lestrade笑著輕搥Mycroft的肩膀一下，後者縮著肩膀一臉得意。  
「就這樣，OK？」  
「聽你的。」  
「嗯……晚安。」  
「晚安。」  
※  
「老大，你怎麼今天一直在看錶啊？」  
「啊？有嗎？」  
「從下午三多開始你就一直看自己的錶啊。」  
「只是，習慣罷了。」  
「不只這樣吧？還有你今天早上穿得那件大衣，以前從沒看你穿過欸，挺高級的啊。」  
「Anderson！有時間扯八卦不如來幫我做事！」  
「Sally？Sally，喂、喂，妳別生氣啊——」

唉……

Lestrade無奈的看著兩個人吵吵鬧鬧，視線又忍不住飄回手腕上，四點五十分。

有表現的那麼明顯嗎……？

像是回應Lestrade的沉思，椅背上的大衣突然滑落掉在地上。  
Lestrade趕忙撿了起來，一股香氣立刻強勢的包圍了他。  
沉穩、獨特的味道，但是Lestrade總覺得在哪聞過這味道，就像那杯咖啡，那口感是這麼熟悉……

「你到底是誰，Mycroft……」

 

要到了，再五分鐘 MH

按下傳送鍵，Mycroft深吸一口氣。  
其實他現在就在Scotland Yard的大門前，他騙了Lestrade。  
今天一整天他都在注意時鐘，不能常看自己的手錶，Anthea會發現的。  
回到家後他一度後悔這般的邀約方式，如此不正式又莽撞，而且……他不知道要說什麼？  
或者是，他該怎麼說……？

我喜歡你。我也不知道從什麼時候開始……  
我，對你有好感，我想我們可以試試……  
你喜歡我嗎……？

「你喜歡我嗎？Greg……？」  
「Mycroft？」

Lestrade的聲音突然冒了出來，Mycroft急忙轉過身，下意識的整理自己的領帶。

「希望你有睡個好覺，Gregory。」  
「謝謝。雖然時間有點短，但是睡得還不錯。」  
Lestrade遞出手中的紙袋，有點大，看起來不只裝了大衣。  
Mycroft伸手接了過來，無意間碰到了Lestrade的手指，心跳又加快了幾分。  
「我早上順路買了一包咖啡豆，也許你會喜歡？」  
「你太客氣了。」  
「搞不好我以後會常常喝到。」  
Lestrade聳聳肩，看著Mycroft。

說啊，快說啊……

「那個……？」  
「嗯哼？」  
「呃……」  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「你，你能陪我走一段嗎？我等等要在國會大廈那開會。」  
「……呃，好啊。」

……好吧，至少踏出第一步了，至少……

兩人肩挨著肩默默的走著，像是陌生人，又像是知心的好友，不必言語的交流。  
Mycroft幾次張開口，卻又合了起來。他到底該說什麼？到底要怎麼說？說完之後呢？

「你知道嗎？我一直很討厭喝濃縮咖啡。」  
Lestrade主動打破了沉默，放慢了腳步以便能看清楚Mycroft的表情。  
Mycroft點點頭，示意他正聽著。  
「可是最近一個月，每天早上我的辦公桌上都會有一杯溫熱的現磨咖啡，底下壓著一張紙卡。  
「紙卡上寫著：『祝你有個美好的早晨』，字跡非常漂亮，可是我完全不認識，至於咖啡，我喝完之後問遍了全辦公室的人，大家都說不知道。  
「我一開始沒有放在心上，畢竟有時候就是會遇到這種奇怪的事。  
「你說，現磨咖啡的味道有可能一樣嗎？就連奶泡的氣味，糖的份量都一樣。」  
「Gregory……？」  
「喔，還有一點我忘記說了，紙卡上有著香氣，很特殊的香氣，跟你大衣上的味道一樣。」  
Mycroft沒有回應，Lestrade卻停下了腳步。  
「你能告訴我嗎？Mycroft？」  
Mycroft回過頭看著Lestrade平靜的臉，看不出有什麼情緒，但是他的手指出賣了他，他的十指微微顫抖著。  
「可以告訴我嗎？」  
「……那些，都是我做的。」  
「為什麼……？」

快告訴他，快說啊……

「為了讓我盯住你弟弟嗎……？」

Lestrade的聲音顫抖著，他不敢看Mycroft的表情，他也不知道為什麼，他害怕聽到答案。  
他喜歡那杯咖啡的香味，他喜歡那美麗的字體，他喜歡那股香氣……  
他也喜歡Mycroft呆楞的模樣，他也喜歡Mycroft的笑容，他也喜歡，那個擁抱……  
但是他認識這個人還不到兩個月！見面的次數少之又少，但是……

「不。這絕對不是我的答案。」  
「那是什麼？」

Lestrade抬起了頭，看著Mycroft，往前踏出一步。

「我喜歡你。」

咦？

「你說……」  
「我喜歡你。」  
「你……？」

Mycroft微微一笑，慢慢的走到Lestrade面前，近得能夠，聞到那股香氣。  
Mycroft抬起手，謹慎的輕撫Lestrade的臉頰，眼神無比堅定，直直看進Lestrade的眼底。

「我喜歡你。很喜歡你。」  
「你在，開玩笑嗎？」  
「絕對不是。」  
「可是，我不懂…你……」  
「對於這個事實，我也很驚訝。」  
「那你還——」  
「Sherlock有跟你提過我的工作嗎？」  
「沒有。怎麼了？」  
Mycroft溫柔的笑著，放下了手，稍稍拉開了點距離。  
「我知道，你喜歡可樂，不喜歡濃縮咖啡；喜歡足球，而且常常看得入迷忘記睡覺；曾經結過婚，但是後來離了，女兒由女方撫養；你熱愛你的工作，熱愛人群。  
「最重要的，我覺得最重要的，你把我的卡片收在右邊第一個抽屜，和你女兒的照片放在一起。」  
「你…你到底是誰？」  
「Mycroft Holmes。任職MI6。」  
「可是，就算是這樣……」  
「我一直在看著你，Gregory，從你遇上Sherlock那天開始，我就一直看著你。」  
Lestrade皺起了眉頭，搖了搖頭，他完全無法理解。  
「我喜歡你，無可救藥的。」  
「你窺探我的生活！」  
「因為我沒辦法不在乎。」  
「這不是理由！」  
「那你告訴我吧，我該怎麼做？我喜歡上了一個只見過一次的重案組探長，而他天天為了我的弟弟忙得焦頭爛額，我該怎麼做才能更接近這個人一點？」  
「你可以，可以……」  
「我真的不知道我該怎麼做，Gregory，我真的不知道。就連要開口邀你共進晚餐，對我來說都是種挑戰。我從未遇過這種感覺，我真的……」

Lestrade又搖了搖頭，Mycroft的心跳平息了，鈍鈍重重地喘不過氣。  
他搞砸了，一手搞砸了這一切。

「能不能告訴我，為什麼是我？」  
「我不知道。我也很想告訴你，可是我不知道。」

Lestrade咬著下唇，撇過頭看著街道，看著車潮。  
Mycroft的心徹底涼透了，是時候退場了……。  
正當他轉身要走的剎那，Lestrade一把抓住他的領帶，將臉深深埋入他的胸膛。

「Gregory——」  
「噓……。」

Lestrade閉上了眼，靜靜的將耳朵貼著Mycroft的襯衫。  
Mycroft僵在當場，愣愣的不知該如何是好。

「你的心跳，好快。」  
「我……」  
「像今天早上那樣，好快，不，比那還要快。」  
「……我被嚇到了。」  
Lestrade緩緩離開了Mycroft的胸前，手掌仍貼著Mycroft胸口正中央。  
「你知道，我真的很喜歡你泡的咖啡。但是我真的不能接受被你觀察了這麼久。」  
「我可以向你道歉，我沒有惡意——」  
「因此，」Lestrade硬生生的打斷了Mycroft的解釋，「我不會馬上答應你，我也要好觀察你一陣子，直到我滿意為止。」  
「……你要觀察我？」  
「對。」Lestrade戳了戳Mycroft的胸口，得意的笑著，「而且我要指派任務給你。」  
「還有任務？」這倒是很有趣。  
Mycroft漸漸揚起了嘴角，任憑Lestrade的手指扯著他的領帶。  
「沒錯。現在，你的第一個任務就是，」Lestrade下巴微微抬起，露出兩顆小虎牙，「推掉你該死的會議，找間好吃的餐廳和我一起吃晚餐。」

Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，有點為難的皺起眉頭。

「你要在第一回合就認輸了嗎？Mr. Holmes。」  
「我只是在想，我應該重新訓練一批探員了，你的檔案裡可沒提到你喜歡掌握大權啊，DI Lestrade。」  
「嗯哼，那你的第二個任務就是丟掉那些垃圾檔案，重新、好好、完整的認識我。」  
「樂意之至。法國菜還是德國菜？」  
「你挑。這可是要考驗你的品味和味覺是不是跟我合得來。」  
「恭敬不如從命，Mr. Lestrade。」  
※  
口袋裡的手機微微振動，將Mycroft從公文之中拉了回來，是Lestrade。

餓了。午餐吃什麼？

「真是的。」笑著搖搖頭，伸手按了桌上的內線通話。  
「Yes, Sir。」  
「Anthea, 幫我向上次的泰式餐館定位，然後準備一輛車，五分鐘後出發去Scotland Yard。」  
「要把餐廳加入常用菜單嗎？」  
「等探長吃過後再決定。」  
「瞭解。」

希望我通過觀察不僅僅是因為咖啡泡得不錯。

餐廳也選得不錯。

就這樣？

就這樣。

好吧。快到了。X

喔

只有「喔」？

對

不……

……X 快來，我好餓

遵命。XXX


End file.
